Ready Or Not?
by FlawlessHand
Summary: Love Story tak harus berawal seperti dongeng-dongeng yang penuh dengan keromantisan yang membosankan. Kisah cinta pun bisa berawal dari kekonyolan. Seperti kita. Di mulai dengan permainan Hide and Seek. Ready or not? Warn : Typo(s), BL/Yaoi, alur kecepetan, No Flames. Hope you Like it. Happy reading. don't forget to leave Review, please.


**Ready Or Not?**

Disclaimer : Harry Potter Cast © J.K. Rowling

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Pair : Drarry

Warning : Typo(s), BL/Yaoi, OOC maybe, alur kecepetan, Slash and etc.

Summary : Love Story tak harus berawal seperti dongeng-dongeng yang penuh dengan keromantisan yang membosankan. Kisah cinta pun bisa berawal dari kekonyolan. Seperti kita. Di mulai dengan permainan Hide and Seek. Ready or not?

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ayo, Harry! Jangan berisik. Ikut saja aku." Hermione terus menarik Harry hingga keluar dari Common room Gryffindor menuju koridor-koridor yang sudah sangat sepi. Mengingat ini sudah jam malam. Tanpa perduli, gadis berambut coklat bergelombang itu menyeret Harry hingga ke depan pintu yang tidak pernah Harry bayangkan.

Harry mengerenyit, "Apa maksudmu membawaku ke toilet anak perempuan?" Hermione berbalik dan menatap Harry, "_Cutie, We're gonna have some fun_!" Harry yang bingung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit yang membuat Hermione gemas. "Aw, 'Ry bisakah kau tidak lebih imut dari ini. Ah, aku ingin mencubitmu. Tapi lupakan! Sekarang ayo kita masuk. Semua sudah menunggu di dalam." Dan lagi, Hermione menarik Harry masuk ke dalam toilet anak perempuan.

Di toilet itu ternyata sudah ada beberapa orang yang tengah berdiri santai. Mereka tak lain adalah Ron, Pansy, Theo, Blaise dan Draco.

"Kau lama!" Kata gadis berambut hitam pendek sambil cemberut.

"_Sorry_, Pansy. Kau tahu betapa sulitnya mengajak Harry. Ia terus-terusan meminta alasan kenapa aku membawanya kesini." Jawab Hermione sambil berjalan ke arah Ron dan memberikannya ciuman singkat.

Tinggalah Harry sendiri yang menatap mereka bingung. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Dan kenapa ada para Slytherin di sini?"

"Harry, _Listen_. Kita akan bermain Hide and Seek seperti yang sudah kami bicarakan di aula besar tadi siang. Sayangnya, kau sedang bersama Professor Lupin jadinya kami tidak sempat memberitahumu hal ini. Dan 'ular-ular kecil' ini memaksa untuk ikut bermain." Kata Hermione.

"Ayolah, Mate. Kita akan bersenang-senang. " Sahut Ron sambil berjalan ke sebelah Harry.

"Dan boleh kutanya alasan kenapa kita memainkan permainan yang kekanak-kanakkan ini?" Tanya Harry lagi. Draco Malfoy tiba-tiba berdiri dan melangkah menuju ke tempat Harry berada. "Biarkan aku yang menjawab." Kemudian ia berdehem. "kau tahu, Potter? Ini semacam refreshing. Ujian NEWT sudah berakhir. Aku penasaran dengan permainan muggle ini. Dan kupikir tak ada salahnya bersenang-senang sedikit. Lagipula..." Draco mengangkat dagu Harry dengan jarinya, "Aku ingin melihat wajah cute-mu malam ini sepuasnya." Ujar Draco sambil menyeringai dan berjalan menjauh menuju teman-temannya yang terkekeh sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hentikan! Itu tidak lucu. Kau kurang ajar sekali, Malfoy!" Harry pun cemberut.

"_So, Baby you wanna play_?" Tawar Draco sambil membentangkan tangannya dan menyeringai ke arah Harry. Mau tak mau, Harry Blush-ing dibuatnya. "O-okay! Aku ikut."

"That's good, Mate."

"Terserah!"

Mereka pun membentuk lingkaran. Draco masih sempat menjahili Harry dengan menaruh lengannya dipundak Harry. Well, Harry sendiri entah kenapa hanya diam saja.

"Jadi begini aturan mainnya. Aku akan memutar botol ini hingga ia berhenti dan menunjuk salah satu dari kita. Yang ditunjuk maka dia yang jaga. Dan si penjaga harus menghitung dari satu sampai lima puluh sementara yang lain sembunyi. Siapa yang tertangkap duluan, maka dia yang jaga. Bagaimana?" Jelas Hermione panjang lebar yang dijawab anggukan oleh mereka semua.

Draco mendengus, "_Sounds boring_, tapi baiklah."

"Oke, _here we go_." Hermione mulai memutar botol itu. Botol tersebut berputar dengan cepat kemudian menjadi perlahan dan berhenti. Botol itu menunjuk ke arah...

"_Look, Darling_! Benda itu menunjukmu. Artinya kau yang jaga." Kata Draco sambil terkekeh. Harry mendorong Draco. "Aku tahu itu! Dan jangan merangkulku."

"Oke! Stop. Harry, kau tutup matamu dan jangan mengintip." Hermione mengarahkan Harry ke arah wastafel dan menutup matanya dengan sehelai kain.

"Mulailah berhitung."

"_Good Luck_, Sayang." Harry mendengus saat mengetahui suara Draco. Dan ia pun mulai berhitung.

"_One, two, three, four, five, six_..."

* * *

Di tempat lain.

"Hermione aku ikut kau ya." Ron menarik lengan Hermione yang dibalas pelototan.

"Tidak, Ron. Cari tempatmu sendiri. Ayo, Pansy." Mereka pun mulai menyebar.

"Ah! Kurasa aku mendapatkan tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi." Ujar Draco sambil menyeringai.

* * *

Kembali ke tempat Harry.

"_forty eight, forty nine, fifthy! Ready or not? Here I come_." Harry membuka penutup matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Ada Mrtyle yang tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh canda.

"Mrtyle, kau tahu mereka dimana?" berbuat curang tak apalah, pikir Harry.

"O-ow, tidak boleh, Harry. Cari sendiri." Mrtyle pun menghilang sambil tertawa-tawa. Harry hanya mendengus. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi anak perempuan dan mulai mencari teman-temannya.

Harry bisa melihat beberapa lukisan yang sedang tertidur, melihatnya dengan bingung, dan Peeves yang sedang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu toilet laki-laki. Merlin! Belum beberapa langkah ia sudah harus bertemu Hantu gila yang hobinya teriak-teriak itu. Dengan panik, Harry segera masuk lagi ke dalam toilet perempuan dan masuk ke salah satu bilik.

"Hallo? Aku tahu kau disana...hehehe." Suara Peeves yang menggema membuat Harry takut. Sungguh, sebenarnya siapa yang jadi penjaga dalam permainan ini? Tak lama, suara gumaman Peeves yang lambat laun makin hilang membuat Harry yakin bahwa hantu itu sudah pergi. Dan saat ia mengintip, benar saja. Peeves sudah pergi.

Harry segera keluar dari toilet perempuan dan berlari mencari teman-temannya yang sialnya sembunyi entah dimana.

Ia membuka pintu yang ada di sekelilingnya satu persatu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Harry mulai panik. Ia tidak membawa marauder map-nya. Ia takut teman-temannya hanya mengerjainnya dan sementara ia sibuk mencari, mereka enak-enakan tidur di Asrama.

Namun, pikiran itu hilang saat ia melihat pintu kamar rahasia muncul yakin pasti ada yang sembunyi di dalam sana, 'kena kau.' Batinnya.

Harry masuk dan segera mencari orang yang sembunyi di dalam situ. Mata emeraldnya menangkap bayangan tengah berlari. Dan ia tersenyum walau ia tidak tahu pasti siapa yang bersembunyi itu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa senang akan menangkap orang tersebut. Ia pun bersenandung,

_"Ready or Not? Here I come..._

_Where you at? The night is young..._

_In the crowd the music loud..._

_But I will fiiiiinnnddd you~"_

Dengan semangatnya ia bernyanyi lagu yang pernah ia dengar dari benda muggle milik Hermione yang bertuliskan Ipod. Ia menyanyi sambil berdansa sendiri dan berputar-putar tak menyadari orang yang dari tadi bersembunyi kini keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil menatap Harry dengan ketertarikan dan senyuman.

_"Ready or not? Here I come..._

_I like your face, do you like my song?_

_Just sing it La la la la la la la and I'll fiiiiinnndd you~ ready or not?"_

Suara tepuk tangan seseorang membuat Harry berhenti dan menoleh.

"Draco? Maksudku, Malfoy?" Tanya Harry bingung.

"Jujur, aku terkesan, Potter. Aku tidak menyangka suaramu sebagus itu." Kata Draco sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Jangan mengejekku, Malfoy." Harry menunduk malu.

"Tidak! Tidak...aku berkata jujur, _Sweetie_. Suaramu indah sekali." Puji Draco dengan senyum tulusnya. Well, ia cukup kaget saat melihat Harry membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Oh! Tak lupa lesung pipi yang menawan hati Draco.

"Thanks." Kata Harry dengan senyum malu-malunya. Mereka kemudian terdiam hingga Harry mendongak dan membuat Draco heran.

"Tunggu! Kau! _I got you, Draco! I got you!_ Hahaha." Seru Harry sambil melompat memeluk Draco erat. Draco yang awalnya kaget langsung tertawa dan membalas pelukan Harry.

"whoa..whoa... Harry. Kau dapatkan aku...di dalam pelukanku." Ia mengecup puncak kepala Harry. Oh, Harry tak tahukah kau bahwa Draco sudah memendam rasa cintanya saat pertama kali ia melihatmu di Madam Malkins hingga sampai saat ini? Ini saatnya, Batin Draco.

Harry yang sadar pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Draco, "Sorry."

"Harry, aku ingin menyampaikan ini padamu." Draco menangkup kedua pipi Harry dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku berusaha tetap terlihat tenang saat kedua mata emeraldmu membalas tatapanku, walau aku tahu degup jantungku tak pernah tenang. Kau terus membuatku lemah, dan tak berdaya. Aku mati-matian agar bisa menjadi orang yang terpenting di hatimu. Dan sepertinya aku salah strategi. Yang ada malah kita saling beradu mulut satu sama lain. Tapi itu sudah cukup bagiku. Setidaknya kau tahu siapa aku. 'Malfoy berengsek yang suka mengganggu' benarkan Harry?" Draco terkekeh sementara Harry masih terus mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Draco.

"Dan, aku tidak dapat menahan perasaan ini lagi, 'Ry. Hanya melihatmu dari kejauhan membuatku tersiksa. Mungkin kau menganggapku gila. But, Harry..._I love you, Harry. I love you so much_. Kau tak perlu menjawab jika kau mau. Cukup dengarkan saja semua yang ku katakan tadi." Draco tersenyum lembut pada Harry yang kaget dengan pernyataannya.

Keheningan...

Itulah yang didapat oleh Draco. Dengan raut wajah kecewa. Ia mulai beranjak untuk keluar dari Kamar Rahasia. Hinggan sebuah lengan menhentikan langkahnya dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi? Kau harus dengarkan aku juga." Kata Harry langsung memeluk Draco.

"Mungkin terdengar aneh saat aku bilang bahwa aku merasa senang saat kau menggangguku. Dan merasa kesepian saat kau tidak ada disekitarku. Kau tak tahu betapa cemburunya kau saat melihatmu dengan Astoria Greengrass di Broomstick. Aku selalu berharap kau mau mengajakku kencan disana. _I love you too, Draco_." Harry semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merona ke dada Draco. Draco yang mendengar pengkuan Harry langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"_Be my Lover, Harry_." Yang dibalas Harry dengan anggukan.

"Aku akan mengajakmu kencan di Broomstick. Aku akan membelikanmu coklat di Honeyducks. Aku akan membuat semua kencan kita jadi berkesan. Kau mau, _Babe_?" Tawar Draco.

Harry mendongak dan bertanya, "Benarkah?" Draco mengangguk. Draco mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Harry dan menyempitkan jarak antara mereka berdua hingga bibirnya mulai bersentuhan dengan bibir lembut Harry. Kecupan lembut tak menuntut membuat Harry terbuai. Tangannya menyentuh dada Draco sementara tangan Draco berada di pinggang Harry. Hingga oksigen lah yang membuat ciuman itu terhenti.

Tampaknya Harry belum puas, diketahui dari matanya yang terus memandangi bibir Draco. Ia dengan cepat memeluk leher Draco dan mencium bibir itu lagi dengan desahan yang dapat membuat Draco semakin gila. Harry bertingkah sedikit agresif. Tapi, bukan Malfoy rasanya jika ia tidak membalas ciuman itu tak kalah agresif. Decak suara saliva memenuhi ruangan sunyi itu. Draco menggigit dan menarik bibir Harry dengan sedikit menggeram. Dan lagi, Oksigen membuat kedua penyihir yang dimabuk cinta itu memisahkan bibir masing-masing.

Draco memeluk Harry dan berkata, "Ayo keluar dari sini. Kurasa mereka sudah berkumpul di toilet perempuan."

"iya, dan kau yang akan jaga kali ini." Ujar Harry sambil tertawa senang.

"ah...ah..sepertinya tidak, _Babe_. Lihat sudah jam 2 pagi. Kita harus kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Atau kau ingin tidur bersamaku?" Kata Draco.

"memangnya boleh, Dray?" tanya Harry. "Of course, Darling. Kau tidur denganku malam ini?" Tawar Draco yang dibalas anggukan oleh Harry.

* * *

Mereka terus berjalan sambil berangkulan hingga mereka sampai di toilet itu. Dan sepertinya Draco benar, Teman-temannya sudah berkumpul disana.

"Jadi, kalian mau menjelaskan apa yang membuat kami harus menunggu disini?" tanya Blaise sambil menatap Draco dan Harry curiga.

"Well, aku dan Harry kini resmi berpacaran." Kata Draco dengan Senyum bangganya. Teman-temannya terkejut.

"Kau serius? Akhirnya kau dapatkan Harry, Draco?" tanya Theo sambil tertawa.

"_Oh my god_! Ini berita yang luar biasa!" Kata Pansy.

"Aku turut bahagia, Mate." Ujar Ron sambil menepuk bahu Harry yang balas Harry dengan ucapan, "Thanks, Ron."

"Harry, selamat ya. Kau tidak single lagi. Dan Draco jangan coba-coba sakiti Harry. Ingat itu!" ancam Hermione sambil tersenyum senang.

"Tanpa kau suruh aku juga tak akan pernah menyakitinya, Hermione." Kata Draco sambil mengecup puncak kepala Harry.

"Usahamu tak sia-sia. Selamat Draco." Ujar Blaise sambil menyalami Draco.

Kemudian Hening kembali terjadi.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama sebelum Flich atau Peeves menemukan kita." Ujar Pansy yang dibalas anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

* * *

"Mione, Ron...aku akan menginap di Asrama Slytherin." Perkataan Harry sukses membuat mereka semua berhenti.

"WHA-"

"_Don't freak out, Ron_." Ujar Harry sambil meringis.

"Okay, Sorry. Tapi, apa kau serius, Mate? Baru jadian dan Draco sudah mengajakmu tidur?" tanya Ron.

"Ow, _Pervert_ sekali kau Draco." Goda Theo yang dibalas pelototan oleh Draco.

"Hanya tidur berdua, guys. Tidak melakukan hal 'itu' kok." Kata Draco membela dirinya sendiri.

"Okay, tapi kau harus bangun pagi dan jangan terlambat ke aula besar untuk sarapan Harry. Ingat itu. Good night, guys" Ujar Hermione. Kemudian Ia dan Ron masuk ke dalam Asrama Gryffindor. Sementara Harry, Draco, Theo, Blaise dan Pansy masuk ke Asrama Slytherin.

Well, mereka cukup beruntung tak tertangkap oleh siapapun.

* * *

Di dalam kamar Draco, tampak Harry dan Draco yang terbaring sambil berpelukan.

"Permainan konyol itu membuatku mendapatkanmu." Ujar Draco.

"Ya, aku kira semua akan berawal dengan romantis." Kata Harry.

Draco mengerenyit, "Bukankah pernyataanku tadi lebih dari romantis, 'Ry?"

"Hush, iya Draco. Sekarang tidurlah. Aku tidak mau terlambat besok. _Good night, Dray. I love you_." Bisik Harry sambil terpejam.

"_Good Night, Love. I love you more_." Balas Draco yang ikut memejamkan mata.

Harry yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum dan berbisik, " _I love you most_." Dan kantuk pun menyerang hingga mereka tertidur lelap.

* * *

A/N

This is my first fic. Dapet ide setelah denger lagu Bridgit Mendler-Ready or Not. Aneh emang^^ cerita yang mudah ketebak. tapi ini fic ringan. kagak mau mau bikin fic yang serius. masih takut#apasih? aku merasa alurnya kecepetan. Karena disitulah kelemahan aku. Gak bisa bikin alur yang se-perfect mungkin X( but. Hope you like it and review. And don't leave flame because I never like it.

RnR, please?


End file.
